Un Futuro Juntos
by Lenayuri
Summary: Reto 'Álbum de Fotos' para el Foro Retos Harry Potter y más. "Sirius Black ha sido partícipe de varios acontecimientos -buenos y malos-, situaciones que le arrebataron personas importantes de su vida, pero a la vez le otorgaron lo que tanto anhelaba tener: una familia."


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ligero Slash**. Es decir, relación **chicoxchico**, si no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Semi AU**. Aquí no existió Voldy; Harry sí perdió a sus padres -pero otro los asesinó-; Sirius sí fue a Azkabán culpado por el asesinato de los Potter; los Dursleys sí cuidaron de Harry, no lo lastimaron -pero tampoco lo consintieron.

Sirius ha madurado -algo- en sus años en Azkabán.

=0=

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Este **One-Shot** participa en el Reto "**Álbum de Fotos" **para el foro Retos Harry Potter y más**.**

* * *

El fanart con el que este fic fue escrito, pertenece a **pumpkin-patch91** -en DeviartArt-, llamado _"Sirius Giving Comfort To Remus"_

* * *

Un Futuro Juntos

Capítulo Único.

Por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sentado frente la chimenea comienzas a recordar el cómo es que llegaste a lo que eres ahora.

* * *

Estuviste encerrado en Azkabán por un crimen que no cometiste, sintiéndote culpable por no haber podido salvar a tus amigos, a tu familia. Luego, recordaste a alguien más que también confiaba en ti, tu hermano, tu amigo, la persona más importante para ti. Esa persona que se quedó sola por todos eso años que estuviste encerrado, él tuvo que soportar cada luna llena, solo. Y tu miseria crecía más y más. Y de eso pueden dar fe los dementores que se agasajaban con tu alma miserable. Habías perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo habías pasado encerrado, lo único que tu mente tenía presente era a la familia que te quedaba, Harry Potter -tu ahijado- y Remus Lupin -tu... mejor amigo-; y lo juraste por tu apellido, que si llegabas a salir de ahí, los encontrarías para pedirles perdón y decir muchas cosas que no pudiste decir en el momento preciso.

Planeabas, dentro de la cordura que aún te quedaba, escapar de aquella prisión para lograr tus objetivos.

Pero eso no fue necesario. Por que una carta del Ministerio llegó con tu liberación, con la exoneración de los cargos que te culpaban y una 'disculpa' por el error cometido anteriormente. Y con eso, fuiste puesto en libertad. Así de fácil, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

No sabías cómo sentirte con eso. Por un parte, era un alivio al evitarte usar tu 'plan' de escape y evitar ser un fugitivo, y por otra parte, ¡era una completa estupidez por parte de las autoridades mágicas!

Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, se podía ser más inútil. Así de simple, con un '_disculpe las molestias causadas, queda usted libre de todos los cargos, que tenga un buen día._' se limpian las manos y es todo. ¿Quién te iba a devolver los años -ahora sabes que fueron 10 años- de _morir en vida_ en esa maldita prisión? ¿Quién te iba a devolver todos tus sueños rotos, al darte cuenta de que nunca serías capaz de escapar? ¿Quién te iba a reponer esos años alejado de las dos personas más importantes que te quedan? ¡Quién, maldita sea!

Pero después de tu arrebato de furia, te tranquilizaste. Y con la cabeza fría planeaste tu próximo movimiento -que de algo sirviera tu sangre Slytherin, esa que tanto odiaste en su momento, pero que ahora agradeces. Primero, fuiste al Ministerio de Magia para esclarecer todo el asunto y saber los motivos de tu liberación.

Aparentemente Peter Pettigrew, quien se supone estaba 'muerto', estaba utilizando su forma de _animago_ para esconderse con una familia mágica -los Weasley-, entonces, una tarde, la familia entera tuvo que ir de urgencia al Ministerio por petición de la cabeza de la familia, y al pasar por las barreras anti-animagos*, Peter volvió a su forma normal. Hubo gritos de asombro, de histeria y cuando lo reconocieron e inmovilizaron, decidieron darle _Veritaserum_ para saber qué estaba pasando ahí. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando supieron la verdad. Inmediatamente después, te exoneraron de tu condena en Azkabán.

Así que, nuevamente, después de las extenuantes y largas disculpas -obviamente para evitar demandas y demás- y una remuneración por el tiempo que estuviste encerrado, saliste de aquel lugar rumbo a Gringotts. Pero antes de eso, volviste al Londres muggle para comprarte algo de ropa. Era una fascinación que tenías de joven y que no desapareció con los años. La moda muggle era, simplemente, estupenda.

Al llegar al banco de Gringotts y después de verificar que efectivamente eras Sirius Black y no un impostor -había muchos en esos tiempos- comenzaste con el papeleo para tener todas tus pertenencias en orden. Tu herencia seguía intacta, ahora que el Ministerio la había liberado, estaba a tu entera disposición. Las propiedades debían ser revisadas -algunas maldiciones, criaturas o algo peor podría estar viviendo en ellas-, para su posterior venta. Tu idea era comenzar de cero, con algo tuyo y libre de las maldiciones y baños de sangre de la familia Black.

Hiciste tu testamento, dejando todas tus posesiones y títulos a tu ahijado, Harry Potter. Dejándolo bajo la tutela de Remus Lupin. Con ese asunto listo y tomando algo de valentía Gryffindor, preguntaste por el testamento de los Potter. Al ser uno de los mencionados, se te otorgó el permiso de escucharlo. Ambos, James y Lily los nombraban a ambos -a Remus y a ti- como su tutores legales, pidiéndoles que lo cuidaran y amaran por sobre todas las cosas. Dejaban unas propiedades, títulos y dinero para el futuro de su hijo. Y tú te asegurarías de que fuese así.

Así que volviste a salir rumbo al Ministerio, ahora por un motivo muy diferente. Reclamarías la custodia de Harry, ahora serían una familia.

El proceso tardaría un mes en completarse. Tiempo suficiente para permitirte adquirir un hogar donde pudieran tener una nueva vida, una buena niñez y un mejor futuro.

No te tomó más de dos semanas encontrarla. Era preciosa. Perfecta.

Era una pequeña casa con estilo arquitectónico Tudor. No era tan grande como una mansión, pero era acogedora y cálida, y era lo que estabas buscando. No tardaste nada en comenzar a habilitarla, ya que tenías unas semanas para que Harry estuviera contigo, por que sí, ya era un hecho de que él estaría contigo... y con Remus.

* * *

Un poco después, Harry ya estaba contigo. Era un niño encantador, se parecía mucho a sus padres, pero también tenía algo que lo hacía único.

Le explicaste quién eras y lo que sus padres querían, y le diste la oportunidad de vivir con él o seguir con sus tíos. Te eligió a ti, por supuesto. Y 'feliz' no podía describirte en ese momento.

* * *

Después de que Harry se estableciera, comenzaste a buscar a Remus, pero por más intenso que buscaras, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Ni siquiera Dumbledore con todos sus contactos sabía nada de él. Pero no perdiste la esperanza, lo encontrarías.

* * *

Cuando Harry cumplió once años, obviamente, recibió su carta de admisión a Hogwarts. No podías estar más feliz y orgulloso de él. Además, desde que el pequeño llegó a tu vida, le habías instruido en todo lo que debía saber sobre el mundo mágico -sus tíos eran muggles. Así que al día siguiente, lo llevaste al Callejón Diagon para surtir la lista de artículos necesarios para la escuela.

Fue la primera vez que escuchaste sobre '_la bestia_', la cual había sido vista algunas noches por uno que otro mago en dicho Callejón. No le tomaste importancia, sería absurdo, ya que en el mundo Mágico lo que abundan son criaturas fantásticas -algunas no tan conocidas como otras.

* * *

Una mañana, la lechuza de Harry llegó con una carta donde te comunicaba que había sido sorteado en Ravenclaw. No niegas que te causó un poco de tristeza saber que no quedó en la casa de sus padres y la tuya, pero te alegras por que sabes que el potencial de Harry será explotado en esa casa. Era un niño inteligente y aprendía muy rápido para su edad.

* * *

Unos días después, Harry te pidió que lo vieras en Hogsmeade en la primera salida que tendrían al pequeño pueblo, decía que te extrañaba y quería que conocieras a sus compañeros de casa. Eras feliz, por que además de tu trabajo y la búsqueda de Remus, no tenías nada más en qué invertir tu tiempo. Respondiste la misiva afirmativamente.

* * *

Harry se veía feliz con sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Después de ir a Zonko y Honeydukes, decidieron tomar algo en las Tres Escobas, donde el pequeño te cuenta de sus clases, sus profesores y la graciosa canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. También te comenta que ha conocido a otros niños de las demás casas -Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y unos pocos de Slytherin. Esto último te sorprendió al principio, pero estabas feliz de saber que después de tantos años, la idea original de los fundadores, se está volviendo realidad. _La unión de las casas._

Y los niños comienzan a platicar sobre algunos deberes que tienen pendientes, Quidditch y te dejan de lado. Son niños después de todo, así que seguiste tomando tu cerveza de mantequilla con tranquilidad. Es ahí cuando escuchas la conversación de la mesa de a lado -sin querer, claro.

Comentan que '_la bestia'_ ha sido vista en Hogsmeade. Esa es la segunda vez que escuchas que la mencionan y te da curiosidad -Oh, benditas mañas de _Merodeador_ que no se olvidan.

Así que esa noche te quedaste en Hogsmeade, saliste en tu forma de animago y visitaste los lugares donde, dicen fue avistada la bestia.

Llevabas unas horas buscando rastros, oliendo el ambiente, pero no había nada que te indicara que había una bestia por ahí. Te sentaste en tus patas traseras y observas la luna. Ese día era luna llena. Y extrañas a Remus.

Entonces, como si tu mente te quisiera jugar una mala broma, escuchas el aullido de un lobo. _'No puede ser_' -piensas, pero aún así corres hasta llegar al sonido.

Te lleva unos segundos darte cuenta de a dónde te dirigías. _La Casa de los Gritos_.

No das crédito a lo que tus ojos te muestran. Remus, _tu_ Remus está ahí, encadenado, luchando con su lobo interior.

Rápidamente te conviertes en humano y buscas entre tu capa un vial de _Poción Matalobos_, pides -ruegas a la magia ancestral que Remus te reconozca y se tome la poción.

Tus súplicas son escuchadas.

Remus reacciona y su mirada anhelante y preocupada es todo lo que te encuentras. Su ropa está hecha jirones, está demasiado delgado y pálido.

Acaricias su mejilla y le susurras un '_todo estará bien, Remus, todo estará bien_' y las lágrimas brotaron.

Desapareciste las cadenas y lo abrazaste. Comenzaste a llorar también. Lloraste de felicidad por haberlo encontrado. Lloraste por que tienes la oportunidad para hacer algo que debiste hacer hace tanto.

Te separa de Remus y sostienes su rostro. No hay necesidad de palabras. Simplemente le sonríes y te arriesgas. Besas sus pálidos labios y te separas. No querías asustarlo. Y esperaste un -seguro- rechazo. Lo único que obtuviste fue una dulce sonrisa.

_'Todo estará bien, Sirius, todo estará bien_.'

* * *

Y después de una larga charla sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas -bueno, tus meses de vida como hombre libre-, descubrieron que el destino les había otorgado una segunda oportunidad. Una que sin duda aprovecharían.

* * *

-¿Sirius?- escuchas que te llaman.

-Dime Moony.- dejas de recordar y observas al hombre que acaba de entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te estamos esperando para cenar.- te sonríe y se acerca a ti.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- te levantas, besas a Remus, enlazas tu mano con la suya y juntos se van al comedor donde Harry los espera.

No puedes quejarte. Después de tanto sufrimiento, ahora tienes una familia que te ama, y tú los amas a cambio. Tienes a Remus Lupin, quien aceptó sus sentimientos por ti después de ese _casto_ beso en la Casa de los Gritos. Tienes a Harry, quien es como un hijo para ustedes, y juntos te han dado la felicidad que creíste perdida. Ahora los tres tienen una vida.

Tienen un futuro.

Un futuro juntos.

Un futuro que jamás creíste ser capaz de merecer.

Y te sientes completo.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas.**

***Barreras anti-animagos.** Oh, disculpen mi inestabilidad -mental, pero quiero creer que en el Ministerio tuvieron la maravillosa idea de colocar ésta barrera para evitar espías, infiltrados y demás. Es **AU**, así que no me culpen de querer colocar algo más, algo menos. xP

Ok, otro reto cumplido. Este participa para **Álbum de Fotos**, como dice arriba. Espero que haya quedado bien, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un _Sirius/Remus_, que no está muy desarrollado, pero esa era mi intención. Tal vez luego haga un One-shot con referencia a este o algo.

En fin. Me divertí, aunque me doy cuenta de que es más difícil escribir basándome en una imagen que en una frase, palabra u objeto. x3

Bien, creo que... eso es todo.

**¿Me dejas un review? /(*-*)/**


End file.
